


Room For Me (In Those Jeans)

by reachthetree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, also a bit of pain kink, bubblegum lube, thigh fucking, this is trash and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really thick, like I like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For Me (In Those Jeans)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Lugar para mí (dentro de esos jeans)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465814) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire)



> Have you SEEN Harry's thighs? So important.
> 
> Title from Ginuwine - In Those Jeans (which i recommend listening to while reading this).

“I can’t believe you’re wearing those in public,” Louis whispers in his ear.

The soft vibrato of his voice goes straight to Harry’s dick and he shifts in the bus seat. He swallows. “What’s wrong with my jeans?”

Louis smirks and raises his eyebrows. “Oh, I love them, babe, but I’d call them jeggings. They’re so _tight_.”

“Not as tight as your arse,” Harry retorts under his breath. Louis blushes.

Harry still has the keys to their flat in his hand when Louis starts kissing his neck and undoing his fly from behind. He would tease, but he just melts into Louis’ touch.

“Let’s get you out of those,” Louis murmurs. “I imagine your cock needs to breathe.”

Harry giggles. “How selfless of you, to be so considerate of my cock with no hidden agenda.” He tries to sound nonchalant but his jeans are indeed starting to feel a bit tight.

Louis grabs the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and pulls it over his head before replying. “What can I say, I am an excellent boyfriend.”

He runs his hands all over Harry’s chest and stomach, like something horrible would happen if he didn’t touch every centimetre, and actually it probably would. Harry grabs the back of Louis’ neck and pulls him in for a kiss, teeth knocking together a bit in his eagerness, and he giggles and mumbles “sorry”, but Louis just grabs his hips and pushes him up against the wall, lining their cocks up with each other and they simultaneously moan at the new friction before bursting into giggles again.

Louis throws his head back and laughs. “God, I’m trying to seduce you, stop laughing! Just get your damn kit off and get in the bedroom. Please?”

“After you,” Harry says, but he runs to the bedroom before Louis anyway.

He’s just managed to peel his jeans off and lie down on the bed when Louis storms in. Harry watches him undress while slowly stroking his dick, fully hard by now, and when Louis is naked he just stops to watch for a moment.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, and there’s no joke in his voice now.

Harry grins. “You’re not too bad yourself. So, are you joining me?”

Louis straddles him, and his erection rubs against Harry’s as he leans down to kiss him. Harry moans in the kiss and Louis grinds harder and it feels so good. It might never cease to amaze Harry how dicks can be so soft and so hard at the same time. He trails his hands down the sides of Louis’ torso until he reaches his ass, grabs it and pulls him impossibly closer. The kiss is hot and urgent and Harry is almost sad when Louis moves his mouth to suck marks on his neck. He gets out of his straddling position and starts kissing down Harry’s torso, then sucks at one nipple and pinches the other before continuing downward, but purposefully avoids his cock. Harry whines. Louis breathes on his cock then, and looks up and grins as Harry groans. With his hands firm on Harry’s hips he scoots down and starts kissing the inside of his thighs. His hands are warm and his mouth is lovely but it’s not enough.

Then he bites, and Harry jerks in surprise and feels his cock twitch and sees a pearl of pre come form on the tip. Well shit. Louis sucks and licks over the spot and it’s all Harry feels. Until Louis moves his mouth to the other thigh and bites again, and it hurts, Harry can feel how soft and vulnerable his skin is, he inhales through his teeth and feels desire building in his stomach, and then Louis removes his teeth and licks the mark and the pleasure hits Harry full force. He moans with his mouth closed and Louis squeezes his thigh and looks up.

“I have a suggestion.”

“Mhm,” Harry manages.

“I’m going to get off with your lovely thighs, and then I’ll take care of you. Okay?”

Harry swallows and nods. “Okay.”

Louis grabs Harry’s legs and pushes them toward Harry’s torso until he’s almost bent in half. Then he pours lube onto the back of Harry’s thighs. It’s a bit cold and Harry shivers.

“Sorry,” Louis says, and his hand is instantly there, spreading the lube out and warming it up. Harry smiles. It’s always beautiful, being touched by Louis.

“How much of my thighs are you going to fuck?” he says, in a playful tone.

Louis responds by smacking him lightly. “Hush, you. I’m just making sure you’ll be comfortable.”

Harry can’t be a menace about that. “Thanks.”

Then Louis’ hands are gone and by the sounds Harry can only conduct that he’s slicking himself up. The lube smells like bubble gum. Harry likes it. Lube is usually so… lubey. He’s abruptly torn from his lube ponderings when Louis grabs his knees with slippery hands and pushes them together as tight as he can. He positions himself between Harry’s calves and looks down on Harry with a smile.

“Ready?” he asks, voice a little breathy.

“Yeah,” Harry says, and then Louis slides his cock between his thighs. He moans at the friction and the sound has Harry’s dick twitching. Louis starts thrusting in earnest, and Harry tries to keep his thighs tightly together, but it’s hard as Louis goes harder and has to fit between his calves.

Louis slips out twice before he grabs Harry’s ankles, puts one over the other and simply places them over one of his shoulders before penetrating his thighs again. Harry silently thanks his bad back for forcing him to do yoga. It still strains the muscles in the back of his thighs, but it’s a nice kind of pain.

This position allows Harry to clench his thighs with full force. Louis slows down, as if to tease himself. Harry’s thighs are more muscle than softness and when he squeezes with them Louis whimpers. He speeds up again and it merely takes minutes before Harry can see Louis’ cock dripping pre come. He holds on tighter and Louis grunts as his hands start shaking and he’s spilling between Harry’s thighs, dripping down on Harry’s sweaty hips and flushed cock. He’s panting as he pulls away. Harry makes sure Louis is watching before swiping some of Louis’ come from his own dick and sucking it from his fingers. 

Louis bites his lip and smiles, then bends down and kisses Harry’s messy thighs. “So amazing.”

Harry smiles. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Louis spreads his thighs apart with his hands on the insides, slowly stroking very close to Harry’s balls and hole. “Do you want me to take care of you now?” he asks. 

“Yes, please,” Harry breathes.

Louis nearly buries his chin in the covers when he gets down to lick at Harry’s rim. At the first tongue contact Harry inhales sharply because damn. This gets him every time. Louis is so close, sensitive skin against sensitive skin, and Harry wants it always. He can feel Louis’ lips put pressure on his hole as he collects saliva in his mouth and pushes it out onto Harry with his tongue. He licks and spreads it out, warm and wet, and Harry moans. 

He points his tongue and goes harder, then, and Harry’s been on edge for so long he feels like it’s going to last forever. But Louis grabs Harry’s thighs and squeezes right at his bruises and the pain does it, Harry comes so hard he’s dizzy and the jizz hits his chin as his body convulses with pleasure.

Louis leaves and Harry is still trying to catch his breath when he’s back with a damp flannel. He gently cleans Harry’s torso and thighs, and when he swipes over the marks he left Harry feels a spot of arousal despite just having come. But he just sighs contentedly and opens his arms for Louis, who makes a short job of cleaning himself off before lying down and burying his face in Harry’s neck. Harry folds his arm around him and kisses his head.

“You’re my favourite boyfriend,” he mumbles into Louis’ mussed-up hair.

He can feel Louis smile on his skin. “You too,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> louisincake on tumblr, come talk to me about thigh fucking :)


End file.
